


A Winter's Morning

by TinyLlama



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: M/M, ffxvsmallsecretsanta
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-27
Updated: 2017-12-27
Packaged: 2019-02-22 15:15:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 612
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13169598
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TinyLlama/pseuds/TinyLlama
Summary: Written for ffxvsmallsecretsantaMorning Ignis thoughts. Short and sweet. OT4 fluff and kisses.





	A Winter's Morning

Years after Noctis brings the light back to the world, things are almost back to normal and if one didn’t look too closely, parts of Insomnia even look exactly like it did before everything went to hell. With a majority of the survivors moving back into the crown city, basic infrastructure and societal amenities were quick to be rebuilt and even diplomatic talks between Lucis, Accordo, Tenebrae, and what remained of Niflheim quickly settled on a peaceful, codependent existence.

Ignis sips his cup of steaming coffee as he overlooks the city from their room in the Citadel. At Noctis’ insistence, the King’s chambers have been modified with an extravagantly large bed for the four of them and he smiles at the soft sounds of his three lovers still deep in sleep. Even on weekends, he’s always the first to get up and despite not being able to see much, he invariably takes a moment to enjoy the light hitting his eyes and the warmth of the sun on his face. Especially in the winter months. You never really learn to appreciate something until it’s gone.

It’s the winter solstice today and one of the first traditions that people welcomed back with unbridled excitement was the day of feasting and celebrations associated with the official onset of winter. Knowing that the peace and quiet won’t be lasting long, Ignis sets his empty mug aside and crawls back into bed. He had woken up to Noctis, their ever graceful King, sprawled over him and drooling onto his chest. It was so endearing that he almost couldn’t pry himself away for his daily morning ritual. Now, Ignis feels Noctis’ back and as he slips in behind him, an arm wrapping round his waist, he finds that their King has turned around to snuggle into Prompto, the two pressed together, limbs tangled. The blonde’s skin always did have a rather unique texture that he’s learned to recognize by touch alone. Reaching a little farther, he finds Gladio as well, his large and always slightly above normal body temperature hand splayed over Prompto’s stomach. In the early morning of what’s bound to be a wonderfully hectic but joyous day, Ignis smiles into the nape of Noctis’ neck and whispers a little thanks to whatever forces allowed them to be together like this.

Sometime later, Ignis is propped up against the headboard with another cup of coffee, smiling as he listens to his lovers banter.

“Oi, wake up, you lazy King.” A smack followed by a yelp, no doubt the result of Gladio’s hand against Noctis’ ass. “Don’t think you can get out of your morning training session with me just ‘cause it’s a holiday.”

“Ungh…go away…” A very much undignified and awfully adorably groan from Noctis. Some things never change, no matter how old they get.

“Come on Noct! I’m sure Iggy will make you pancakes for when you’re done. Right Iggy?” Prompto’s voice is as chipper as ever from across the room, most likely getting dressed for his morning run.

“Of course. I’ll even make caramelized bananas and whip up some fresh cream.” Ignis leans over to give Noctis a little kiss, just a simple press of his lips for encouragement and is only just sitting back up when his lips are stolen by Gladio and then Prompto.

“Gotta be fair with your kisses, Iggy,” they say, followed by a sleepy laugh from Noctis. Ignis chuckles and swings his legs over the edge of the bed to head for the adjoining bathroom, smirking and tilting his head just so. “And you will all get more kisses, and more, later tonight.”  

It is a good morning.


End file.
